onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Marco
Marco is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Tony Amendola, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Geppetto. History Marco meets Emma when she wakes up at the Storybrooke jail after crashing into the town's welcome sign. He congratulations her for finding her biological son, Henry. In the cell next to Emma, Leroy scoffs at how much children are brats. Marco disagrees with Leroy's opinion as he himself spent years trying to have a child, but it did not work out. Emma is appointed sheriff's deputy by Sheriff Graham just in time for her first on the job duty when old mines begin collapsing and endangers the welfare of the town residents. On Regina's orders, Archie is commanded to make Henry stop believing in his fairytale and curse delusion or else he will be fired from his job as psychiatrist. That afternoon, Marco meets up with Archie in his office. Dazed, Archie is surprised to see him, to which Marco reminds him of their scheduled lunch together. Unable to keep the appointment, Archie apologizes as he has a therapy session with Henry. Marco takes the news with understanding and greets Henry warmly when he comes in. Archie follows Regina's instructions, but this causes Henry to rebell and enter the mines in his stubborn ideal there is proof the curse is real in it. Archie goes in to look for Henry just before the mine entrance is completely blocked by a ground tremor. Marco volunteers in the attempt to rescue Archie and Henry from the mine. After the two are pulled up to safety by Emma, he gives Archie a warm embrace. As night falls, most of the townspeople stay behind at the mine grounds to hang out and chat. Marco and Archie converse happily while Emma and Henry watch from a distance. Curious about their relationship, Emma wonders if Marco is Archie's father, but Henry states they are old friends. As the two approach, Henry excitedly tells them to listen closely to the background noise, which is the sound of chirping crickets. Following the disaster in August masquerading as Mr. Gold's son to possess the dagger, he goes to have a little talk with Mr. Gold in the pawn shop and sees Marco picking up a clock that needs repair. August is shocked at coming face to face with his father after so many years, though Marco is oblivious to who he is. After Marco has left the shop with the clock, Mr. Gold questions why he has not said hello to his father yet. August fails in helping Emma to believe in magic and her role as savor, so he accepts it is his fate to continue turning back into wood. Instead, August wants to spend the time he has left with his father. While Marco is in his workshop fixing the clock, August walks by and tells him how to fix it while also asking to be his apprentice. Marco states he cannot pay him, but August is fine with that. }} The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via the dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Marco attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. After she is finished, Marco gives his own personal farewell to his dear friend. Following this, Marco, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Walter, Mother Superior, Ruby and Granny spend time in Mary Margaret's apartment for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask, on behalf of himself and other dwarves, when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also about the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy believes that trouble will happen sooner or later. To help cheer up a depressed Henry, who is taking Archie's death badly, Marco has a talk with Emma and relinquishes ownership of Pongo to the boy. While at the diner, Marco overhears Mary Margaret tell Emma that she found a still wooden August living in an abandoned trailer near the Toll Bridge. Wishing to see his son again, he tags along with the two women to seek out Mother Superior's help. Disappointingly, Mother Superior admits she's known about August's dilemma since the breaking the curse, but cannot change him back since he did not remain brave, truthful and unselfish. She states if August wants to redeem myself, he must do it himself. On the way to the abandoned trailer, Marco, believing August's current situation is his fault, guiltily admits how he, out of desperation for his son's safety, struck a deal with the Blue Fairy to allow Pinocchio to be one of the two people to be saved from the curse. He confesses that the magic wardrobe was capable of transporting two people to safety, but the Blue Fairy lied and stated only one could be saved. Wrought with anger, Mary Margaret slaps Marco. She apologizes for her action and even forgives him, but Marco still feels too guilty about the burden he put on his son by putting him through the wardrobe. By accident, Mary Margaret stumbles upon an abandoned trailer near the Toll Bridge with August hiding inside. He is too ashamed to let anyone see him while still completely wooden and asks her to leave him alone. Instead, she informs Emma and Marco about August's dilemma. Together, they head off to get help from Mother Superior. Outside the convent nunnery, Mother Superior admits to knowing the situation August is stuck in since the breaking of the curse when he came to ask her to change him back, which she could not because he did not remain brave, truthful and unselfish. Mary Margaret agrees August has done some things which are regretful, but everyone should have a second chance. Mother Superior states if there is still a path of redemption for August, he must travel it on his own terms. Marco is sad over the news, but Mary Margaret believes there is hope for August. Mary Margaret, Emma and Marco travel through the woods back to August's trailer. Marco says the state August is in at the moment is completely his fault, but Mary Margaret's perspective is the choices children make are their own decisions, and there is no use blaming himself. Marco finally comes clean about the true power of the wardrobe that could protect two people instead of one, and he selfishly wanted to save his son, so in exchange for carving the wardrobe, the Blue Fairy said the wardrobe could save only one so Pinocchio could go through, too. Mary Margaret is shocked at his confession, and in disbelief says she could have gone with Emma through the wardrobe. He is extremely apologetic, but a rage builds up in Mary Margaret at the revelation, and she hits Marco in the face. Emma asks what she is doing when Marco is apologizing, which Mary Margaret herself is just as surprised at her own action. Mary Margaret says she is not herself, and she forgives him because she would have done the same for her own child. But, Marco does not believe the burden of duty he put on his own son was the right choice. They finally reach the trailer, but August is not inside. While heading back, Emma picks up a call from August when the line is cut off. Joined by David and Henry, they all go to the sheriff department in time to witness August stumbling out and collapsing as Emma and Marco attempt to help him, but he passes away shortly after. Henry is struck by the idea that August can get a second chance if his actions proved himself to be selfless, brave and true. Mother Superior rushes over in agreeance and successfully uses her wand to revert August into a seven-year-old Pinocchio. Reunited, Marco takes his son home. The devious Pan infiltrates Storybrooke by previously switching bodies with Henry and sets out to cast his own version of the Dark Curse. Regina puts a stop to it by undoing the curse she cast, but also getting rid of Pan's curse in the process. As a price, Storybrooke will be wiped out and all residents will have to return to the Enchanted Forest. Once Regina's task is done, everyone except Emma and Henry, who left town on the mayor's request, is engulfed by the curse's purple smoke. }} }} }} Family ---- Trivia *The name "Marco" is of Italian origin derived from the Latin name "Mark" that means "war-like".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Marco Appearances "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Marco's name appears on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220ListOfNames.png References es:Marco de:Marco fr:Marco it:Marco Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Three Characters